


Gunshots and Birthday Cake

by Raven_Queen



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Bat Siblings, Batfamily Feels, Gen, Jason Todd Birthday Week, batbros, batfam, this was a quick and dirty one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Queen/pseuds/Raven_Queen
Summary: Jason forgets about his birthday, but his siblings aren't going to stand for it.





	Gunshots and Birthday Cake

It’d been a long day in a set of very long days and Jason, for one, was fucking sick of it. All he wanted to do was go back to his shitty apartment and sit on his shitty couch and watch some shitty TV, and now that he’d finally wrapped up destroying that prostitute ring that was hurting the girls in the Alley, he could. Just him, a cigarette, and some peace and quiet. 

Right after he patched up the gunshot wound on his shoulder that was still leaking blood. 

Really, he shouldn’t have been hit. It’d been a lucky shot, one that wormed its way between the plates of his armor. He’d had his arm twisted in a way that left just enough room for the man standing behind him to take a wild shot. A wild shot that hit him. And fucking _hurt_. 

Digging around in the back of his shoulder was going to be a bitch. Stitching it even more so. Maybe he could just sit on his couch and wait for it to clot. 

Groaning, he jammed his key into the lock and shouldered the door open. 

The lights flicked on. Without him touching it. 

He pulled out a gun. 

“Supri–!” 

He shot at the first person he saw. 

“Fuck!” 

Jason blinked, still aiming his gun at the person who was hiding behind his kitchen counter. 

_“Dick?”_

“Yeah, Jaybird, it’s just me,” Dick said, slowly sticking his head out again. “Surprise?” 

Jason looked around the room. At Duke, Tim, Damian, Steph, Cass, and Babs standing around his apartment. His apartment that was covered in a ridiculous amount of streamers and balloons and a cake on the counter. A cake that was now half-splattered on his walls and Dick. 

He groaned, walking over to his couch and plopping down on it. “Whatever this is, I don’t want to be a part of it.” 

“Whatever–?” Tim said, staring at him. “Jay, it’s your birthday. This is your surprise party.” 

He blinked. Birthday. His birthday. Was it really his birthday already? 

“You didn’t know it was your birthday?” Steph all but screeched, throwing her hands in the air. 

“I’ve been busy.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“But it’s your _birthday_,” Steph said. 

“Yipee, I’ve made it another year. Big deal.” He looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him. He glared. “What?” 

“You’re being depressing,” Dick said, walking over and sitting down next to him. “We all want to celebrate and have fun and let you know how happy we are that you’re in our lives and you just– is that blood?” 

Jason looked at his shoulder. “No.” 

“Yes it is,” Dick said, tugging him to his feet. “Strip.” 

“No,” he said, pushing Dick away. “Get out of my house. Actually, clean up, _then_ get out of my house.” 

"Uh-uh.” Dick started unbuckling his armor while Cass silently tugged off his jacket. 

“Stop it!” he said, swatting at them. 

He did _not_ need to be mothered by a swarm of bats. Nope. No way. Last _fucking_ thing he needed, thank you very much. He could take care of himself just fine and had been before all of them showed up and insisted on being a family or whatever it was they’ve been trying to do the last couple months. Either way, he didn’t want to be a part of it. 

What he did want was them gone so he could enact his original plan of watching shitty TV. 

Instead, he got them shoving him back down onto the couch and pouring alcohol onto his cut. 

He hissed, glaring at Cass. She just looked back at him steadily. He glared at the floor. Stupid fucking Cass being unhateable. That’s probably why they handed her the alcohol. 

“I’m stitching you up now,” Tim said. 

He didn’t get to protest before the needle was in his skin. 

It was over before he fully felt the pain. 

“Great,” Jason said, grabbing for his shirt. “Can you all leave now?” 

“I need to wrap it,” Tim said while Dick stole his shirt. 

He groaned, throwing his head back. “All of you are impossible.” 

“Love you too.” 

“Bite me.” 

Tim stifled a snort as he wrapped his shoulder. As soon as he was done, he grabbed his shirt and threw it over his head. 

“Alright. Leave now.” 

“Nope,” Duke said from where he sat next to the cake, stealing little pieces. “We’re celebrating. Get with the program.” 

“Who are you again?” 

“Ha-ha, very funny, but being mean isn’t going to get rid of me.” 

“Or any of us,” Barbara said. “Now suck it up and eat some cake.” They all looked at the cake. Which was still mostly over his walls. “What’s left of the cake.” 

Jason looked around at all of them. All of them who’d settled so very nicely into his apartment, filling up the small space in a way that should feel crowded but just… didn’t. 

“Fucking fine!” he shouted, throwing his hands in the air. “But I’m taking a shower first, and there better be alcohol when I get out, and _not_ mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a quick little thing yesterday for his brithday for my tumblr, but thought I might as well post it here too, so I hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://i-am-the-raven-queen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
